Lamento con Beethoven
by Zibaleth
Summary: Itachi, Kira enamorándose a través de la música, pero ambos saben que está prohibido amarse, no sólo por el lazo maestro-alumna si porque Itachi es casado. ¿Lograrán realizar su amor?...Claro de Luna una canción de maestro a alumna...  ItaKira  Kira Oc
1. Prólogo: Audición

_¡Hola hermosa gente! Paso a saludarlos con esta historia, sí ya sé que ya la había colocado antes pero tuve un error en poner personaje tras personaje al no saber cómo quitar el otro nombre aparte de Itachi. Esta historia es ItaKira y Kira es un OC de una amiga http: / sasori-master. deviantart. Com (Todo junto) Me pidió que hiciera esta historia en mi cuenta de Deviantart. Sí les interesa ver más historias en mi otra cuenta aquí les dejo mi link: oo0oosakusasuoo0oo in deviantart Bueno, espero les guste. Si veo que no tiene más de cinco comentarios la quitaré ya que no ha causado tanta conmoción como por otras historias. Disfrútenlo, los adoro._

_PS: A los comentarios ofensivos que me colocaron cuando no borraba esta historia y decía que era un ItaSaku que decepción que haya gente que bajo el anonimato pierda su educación y empiece a insultar a la gente, y en verdad no me voy a pelear con ella ya que yo si tengo modales._

_Nos vemos pronto amigos, espero sus reviews y hermosos favoritos ¡Los amo!_

_~~B€th~~_

**Lamento con Beethoven I:**

**Audición**

—Tranquila Kira, estás lista —Se dijo entrando a un salón donde sería su primera prueba, su prueba de audición.

Esta consistía en ver si tenían oído para reconocer notas bajas o altas, y ver en que tempo las practicaban. Al entrar al salón y tomar uno de los mejores lugares, vio a dos mujeres.

—. ¿Estás lista frentona? —Preguntó sonriente  
>—Sí cerda, hagámoslo —Sonrió<br>—Hola – saludó  
>—. ¡Hola! —Le saludó una rubia con ojos azules<br>—Ino —La regañó —Baja la voz, muchos necesitan concentrarse. Hola, mi nombre es Sakura  
>—El mío Kira<br>—El mío ya lo sabes  
>—Sí, Ino<br>—. ¿Estás lista Kira? —Preguntó la peli rosa de ojos verdes  
>—Sí, mucho éxito —Contestó<br>—Mucha suerte —Deseó el ojo azul con una gran sonrisa

—Buenos días —Dijeron en lo alto del escenario  
>— ¡Buenos días! —Respondieron todos al unísono<br>—Soy el profesor Kakashi Hatake y yo les haré la prueba de audición serán tres piezas, deben decirme la percepción del tono e intensidad de los sonidos de una línea melódica y del canto de melodías sencillas.  
>Las listas de los aprobados se colgarán afuera de este salón mañana, solo dieciséis lograrán pasar esta ronda. Los que hayan logrado aprobar, seguirán con su prueba de instrumento libre, ahí tocarán su mejor pieza y serán evaluados por el profesor Itachi Uchiha en dos días. ¿Alguna duda? —Nadie dijo nada —De acuerdo, empecemos.<p>

—. ¡Kira, Kira!  
>—. ¿Hmm? —Volteó —Ah, hola chicas<br>—. ¿Cómo te fue?  
>—Creo que bien —Sonrió nerviosa<br>—Ja, ja, estamos iguales —Dijo la pelo rosa  
>—. ¿A dónde van?<br>—Queríamos invitarte a comer  
>—. ¿A comer? —Su estomago rugió<br>—Ja, ja —Río Ino —Bueno, creo que tú estomago nos ha respondido, hay una pizzería cerca y la verdad olía delicioso cuando pasamos  
>—Genial, vamos <p>

**Al día siguiente**

—. ¡Sakura, Ino! —Gritó nerviosa al ver a sus nuevas amigas  
>—.Hola Kira ¿Ya viste los resultados?<br>—Aún no, tengo mucho miedo  
>—Yo también —Contestó la rubia —Pero bueno, a mal paso dale prisa<br>—. ¡No cerda, espera! —Gritó la peli rosa al ser jalada hacía adentro del instituto

_Lista de aprobados:  
>Sayuri Chauki<br>Frank Mourchois__  
><em>_**Sakura Haruno**__  
>Yuko Shina<br>__**Ino Yamanaka**__  
>Tanya Bathurst<em>_  
><em>_**Kira Nakamura**__  
>Tenten Uchida<em>_  
>Temari Nakazawa<em>_  
>Luciano Passariello<br>Hatsumoto Yamada  
>Antoine Mourchois<em>_  
>Hinata Hyüga<br>Chouji Akimichi  
>Gaara Nakazawa<br>Aimée Goodrich_

—. ¿Pasamos? —Preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo —. ¡Pasamos! —Gritaron al recomponerse de la impresión  
>—. ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!<br>—Sí cerda, ¿Vas Kira?  
>—. ¿Yo? Claro —Sonrió<br>—Vamos —Se colocó en medio y paso un brazo por cada hombro de sus amigas  
>—Ino…<br>—Vamos Sakura, no seas aguafiestas  
>—Hmm —Volteó y se encontró con unos ojos negros y se tornó nerviosa de pronto. Él al verla se quedó contemplándola durante unos segundos, respiró hondo y le sonrió<br>—. ¿Kira? —La llamaron cuando ella dejó de caminar  
>—Ya… ya voy —Lo miró una última vez, le sonrió al igual que él y con una reverencia salió corriendo para darles alcance.<br>—Solamente piensa esto Ino, no hay que desvelarnos que mañana es la siguiente prueba  
>—Sí, solamente vamos por una pizza, me enamoré de esa pizzería<br>—De acuerdo vamos, me muero de hambre.

Mientras Kira y sus amigas caminaban hacia la pizzería un hombre alto de tez blanca y ojos negros no salía de su mente recordando esa sonrisa y como no, esa mirada.

—. _¿Te volveré a ver?_ —Se preguntó mientras miraba de reojo como él se marchaba en un volvo blanco.


	2. Capítulo 2: Comienzo de esta historia

¡Hola amigos! Entregándoles el segundo capítulo, disfrútenlo. ¡Los amo!

**Capítulo II:**

**El comienzo de esta historia**

—Diablos… —Maldijo  
>—. ¿Qué pasa Ino? —Preguntó una peli roja<br>—He olvidado mi plumilla —Dijo tornándose un poco nerviosa  
>—Vamos cerda —Río —. ¿Ves como nunca debes de dejarme? —Comentó con aire triunfal la peli rosa enseñándole una plumilla amarilla<br>—. ¡Si fuera hombre me casaría contigo! —Gritó mientras la abrazaba  
>—Ja, ja, yo no. Pero que linda —Sonrió al ver la cara de su amiga —Sabes que no es cierto, ahora hay que entrar —Dijo a las afueras de la instalación<br>—Hai

Al entrar se encontraron con más de cien estudiantes esperando su turno, esperando su grupo.

—. ¿No que dieciséis? —Preguntó confundida la rubia  
>—Son más de cuarenta maestros frentona, cada quien tuvo que escoger dieciséis, para que estos pasaran a la ronda final, diablos… —Empezó a temblar —Algunos son realmente buenos.<br>—Pero nosotras también Sakura-chan —Dijo la oji rojo —Debemos confiar en nosotras y no tornarnos nerviosas si no ese será nuestro fin  
>—Tienes razón —Afirmó la oji verde alzando el puño —Lograremos pasar a esta escuela, ¡Enserio!<br>—Hola —Saludó  
>—Hola… —Contestaron las demás<br>—Mi nombre es Shizune subdirectora de esta escuela —Rápidamente las chavas que colocaron en firmes —. ¿Su número?  
>—. ¿Número? —Preguntaron incrédulas<br>—No, no entré al estacionamiento… —Dijo confundida, recibiendo un pellizco por parte de la peli rosa —Auch… —Se quejó en lo bajo  
>—Disculpe subdirectora ¿Qué número?<br>—Cuando entraron debieron pasar a la mesa donde decía "Números para la audición"  
>—No lo vimos —Contestaron avergonzadas<br>—De seguro fue donde había demasiada gente —Dijo Kira  
>—Es cierto… —Dijo la peli rosa —. ¿Por qué otra cosa estarían amontonados? —Lanzó una mirada de complicidad con Ino<p>

_  
>—Mira Ino —Señaló descaradamente un grupo de más de quince personas amontonadas<br>—. ¿Estarán peleando?  
>—Yo creo —Sonrió —. ¿Vamos a ver?<br>—Creo que no es una buena idea Sakura-chan, llegaremos tarde —Comentó Kira abochornada  
>—Hmm… Está bien —Aceptaron ambas pasando derecho de ellos<br>_

—Sí, para que otra cosa ¿verdad Sakura?  
>—En fin, aquí tengo unos números disponibles para las despistadas como ustedes<br>—. _¿Despistadas?_ —Susurraron ridiculizadas  
>— ¡No! Será como en la secundaria… ¡Enserio! —Gritó internamente Sakura<br>—. ¿De qué grupo son?  
>—Estábamos con el maestro Kakashi—Respondió un poco confundida por la pregunta<br>—Muy bien… Entonces les toca con el señor Itachi ¿cierto?  
>—. ¡Sí! —Respondieron mientras revisaba una libreta<br>—Vayan a **13B** —Les señaló un salón no muy lejano —Es mejor que se acerquen faltan tres minutos para su prueba  
>—Está bien —Asintieron mientras tomaba cada una su número<br>—Es el orden en el que irán  
>—Quince… —Dijo Sakura suspirando de alivio<br>—Doce —Dijo Ino coreando el suspiro de su amiga  
>—Mhp —Tragó saliva<br>—. ¿Cuál te tocó Kira?  
>—Uno… —Dijo cayendo en el nerviosismo —. ¿Uno?… ¡No puede ser! ¡Me tocó el uno!<br>—Tranquila Kira, recuerda tus palabras  
>—Ah sí, sí mis palabras… —Repitió una y otra vez dándose confianza ella misma.<br>—Grupo **13B** —Gritó una voz femenina desde el salón —Dentro por favor —Todo mundo entro con rapidez  
>—Vamos —Dijo la peli rosa jalando a sus compañeras<p>

Al entrar vieron a una señora de cabellera rubia, alta y tez blanca, muy guapa

—Buenas tardes jóvenes, mi nombre es Tsunade Senju, directora de esta institución  
>—Buenas tardes… —Contestaron todos con un toque de nerviosismo<br>—Estaré con ustedes hasta que su profesor llegue, mientras tanto tomen asiento como gusten —Todos hicieron caso e Ino, Sakura y Kira se sentaron una cerca de la otra —Mientras llega el profesor, les recomendaría a los que traen instrumentos que los afinen y ensayen, el ruido no es lo que les debe importar, es más les va a ayudar —Comentó —Así se concentrarán más. Mientras tanto los pianistas, les recomiendo que ensayen su interpretación.

Dicho esto, todo mundo sacó su instrumento, los de cuerda empezaron a afinar las cuerdas, los de viento empezaron a meditar su melodía, mientras los de piano ensayaban utilizando cualquier base, imaginándose las teclas.

—Buenas tardes… —Saludó mientras entraba con aire despreocupado diez minutos después  
>—Hasta que por fin llegas —Se levantó de la silla<br>—Discúlpeme, pero tuve que recoger unos instrumentos nuevos  
>—De acuerdo, chicos —Llamó la atención —Él es el profesor Itachi<p>

Kira que hace un momento estaba absorta ensayando su melodía en la mesa, al alzar la vista y encontrarse con esos ojos negros… quedó estática, todo en su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar mientras su mente despegaba a otro lugar. Era alto, de tez blanca, pelo negro largo y brillante, unos ojos y pestañas hermosas, y una boca…

—Hola —Volvió a saludar —Empecemos de una vez ¿vale? —Todos asintieron —Y disculpen la demora —Su voz era melodiosa, con un tono seductor, despreocupado, amable, sonrió para sí —Entonces… ¿Quién es el número uno? —Su respiración paró en seco. Mientras Ino la miraba y decía que se levantara, ella lo hizo enseguida  
>—Soy yo —Respondió intimidada cuando Itachi la miró fijamente<br>—. ¿Tú eres el número uno?  
>—Sí —Asintió<br>—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
>—Kira<br>—Bien ¿Qué instrumento tocarás?  
>—Piano —Contestó lo más serena que pudo<br>—Bueno —Dio media vuelta, y al ya no sentir esa mirada su cuerpo se destensó —He aquí —Señaló el piano, adelante.  
>—Sí, gracias —Caminó hacia él<p>

Se sentó en el banco, y rozar con la textura del piano su nerviosismo se disminuyó.

—Buena suerte Kira-chan —Dijo atrás de ella. Produciendo mil sensaciones en ella, lo volteó a ver y respondió a la cálida sonrisa que este le dedicaba y todo atisbo de nerviosismo y miedo desapareció al verlo. Volteó, respiró hondo y comenzó a tocar, delicada y precisamente, sólo como ella sabía hacerlo.

—Miroirs de Ravel —Comentó una chica mientras apoyaba su cara en sus manos, acunando ésta y cerrando los ojos deleitándose con esa gran melodía.  
>—Así que esta chica sabe de música clásica he —Comentó otro<br>—. ¿Miroirs? ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó otra  
>—Es buena… —Los comentarios empezaron a fluir mientras que todos empezaron a disfrutar.<br>—Miroirs de Ravel —Dijo la peli rosa —Es una pieza musical que Ravel dedicó a sus jóvenes amigos artistas —Le sonrió —Es como si nos estuviera saludando  
>—Que linda —Contestó la chica peli negra —Por cierto, me llamo Aimée Goodrich<br>—Sakura Haruno —Respondió —Eres francesa ¿verdad?  
>—Y tu japonesa —Contestó —Mucho gusto —Y después de esto, volvieron a centrarse en esa melodía —<em>Definitivamente es muy buena<em> —Susurró en lo bajo tornándose un poco nerviosa —Debería aprender música clásica —Se dijo haciendo un puchero —Parece que aquí todo mundo sabe algo de eso…

Mientras tanto un peli negro quedó absorto de lo que veía y escuchaba, tomó otro ángulo, frente a ella, el piano era lo único que los separaba. La miró, despreocupada, feliz, dejando que la música fluyera por sus venas, por su alma, por todo su ser. Sonriendo al ritmo que su _mezzopiano_ iba desarrollándose.

Sabía expresar la alegría de esa melodía, solamente estaba tocando el cuarto y quinto movimiento de esa pieza y eso despertó su curiosidad, ya que el cuarto y quinto era de alegría. Y su nombre lo decía, el cuarto movimiento se llamaba **Alborada del gracioso** y le sorprendía que un movimiento difícil supiera tocarlo a la perfección.

Seguía **El valle de las campanas**. En esta pieza evoca los sonidos de las campanas de diversos mediante el uso de armonías sonoras. Sus dos movimientos eran alegres, felices. Terminó de tocar con una sonrisa en su cara, y cuando vio que la miraba tan atento un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—Perfecto —Comentó inconscientemente, mientras los aplausos lo volvían a la realidad  
>—Gracias —Dijo sonrojada volviendo a su lugar, al llegar un muchacho alto de cabello quebrado y rojizo ya se encontraba tocando su melodía.<p>

Pero todo sonido se esfumó cuando esos ojos azabaches se penetraron en los suyos, así… sintiéndose fuerte, cohibida, tímida y débil… Sí una combinación tonta y poco creíble, pero lo único que creía en esos momentos era que Itachi Uchiha despertaba todo y nada a la vez en ella, algo que nadie jamás en su vida había hecho en ella…

**Y ahí empezó su historia…**

¡Amigos! Espero de todo corazón les guste este capítulo :) Dejen sus reviews y agreguen esta humilde historia a favoritos. Sasuke lo pide con ansias, y yo más! xD.

Cuídense por favor, les mando un beso.

~~B€th Ly ~~


End file.
